Notebook of Mine
by SuicidalLove
Summary: These are samples of stories i am working on.  Although the pairing is mostly KanamexZero, you won't get much since it's a sample  aka the first few paragraphs-ish .
1. Roze's Notebook

Hello everyone~ ^_^

I for one am a writer who always gets million billion gazillion... Scratch that- a _couple_ of prologues, ideas, drafts – you get the gist- but I never can concentrate on one. So I decided to just post what I have and see what my readers would like to see xD. So... here we go...O_O...

Roze's Notebook

Each 'chapter' for this 'story' will be the actual first few lines of the story itself. Well for those of you who have ever seen my profile will know that I have a couple of summaries there but I noticed it took a lengthy area on it. And with my personality, my profile will be filled with me spamming a bunch of summaries there so -.-' eheeheehee...-.-'

Well I hope you like it xD.

Oh! and review, reviews are nice xD, pick the one you want written more of the most ^_^.


	2. Blood Stained Skies

Long wispy silver locks. Amethyst pearl eyes. Porcelain pale skin.

That's how you would've describe Zero's physical traits.

Innocent. Soft-spoken. Kind. Happy. Petite.

That's how you would've described Zero's personality.

I'm sorry to inform you, your information is false. The tale of Zero is far from what you have heard. Who ever told you that Zero was born from a family of hunter is certainly not true. He was never turned, I mean, how can you make a vampire, a vampire? Yes, you have read correctly, Zero was born a vampire, the Purest of all Pure Bloods to be most exact. Pure and innocent, clear of any sin, the treasure that was thought to be gone is here, you just have to look, for that small flickering speck, that illuminates from, Zero.

Blood Stained Skies.

Blood, a grotesque topic to some, a figment of interest in others, Blood, the factor contributing to the ever so feeble, life. Is how a certain silver haired prefect viewed the subject. Currently he was scrawling some words and random sketches onto his notebook in the middle of English. Never interested in the idea of school or anything educational in that matter, he stood up and promptly made his way to the exist.

"Mr. Zero, where do you think you are going?" The incoherent 'English' of the so called teacher bored him.

"..." The prefect never said much.

And with that he went the roof. Taking out a blood tablet he smothered it into powder between his fingers before letting the dust fly away into the air. He never had to take the tablets, he was more than capable of preserving his blood to last up to a month without feeding intervals. However, Cross was a pain to handle so he made sure to pretend to take a tablet every so often. He sighed, 'how long,' he thought, 'how long do I have to keep up this lie of a life, when can I be free?' He closed his eyes momentarily, and soon drifted off into a sub-conscious state of mind.


	3. Free Me From This Hell

The rattle of the chains echoed through the much too silent room. Well, if you could call it a room. More specifically, it a _prison_ for the silver haired hunter that was being held captive there. It was an all to familiar confinement, cold and cramped. Only big enough to allow the him to sit on his knees at most before his head was pressed against the ceiling. Not much leg space, not much arm space, not much space at all. The room_,_the_ prison_,...His home.

Free Me From This Hell

Everyone had their place. The vampires had their society, the hunters had their association, the humans had their families, even the ex-humans had their place. Everyone had a place where they would _belong_, everyone, except a certain silver haired ex-hunter, who had lost his ever so feeble place in this cruel world, a long time ago.

He had always known, that once he fell, he could never get back up. Once he was deemed unable to carry on a a hunter, they would... dispose of him. Well, that would be being merciful. No, they had confined him to his new 'home'. They had to rub salt in his woulds, mocking him that they would never let him go free.

He would sit there, uncomfortable, cold, hungry, and... _Scared_. He was scared, of what _that person_ would do next. When _that person_ would be back. And most of all, the reality that he will never be free;...he would never be free from this hell.


	4. Lost Memories

...And so Zero was sent off to America. Why?... You weren't listening were you? -sigh- lets take it from the top.

Lost Memories

"WHAT?"

"Hush Zero, you'll scare off every one of those adorable little birds, I mean look at their big eyes, and they have the cutest little voices and, and they chirp in the morning and ooh did you see that new nest they built? They are so small but so strong and-" With every word, the headmaster was getting more and more off topic than usual, a tactic he used when he wanted to avoid something.

"-BAM"

"...-gulp- now now Zero, you should point a gun that close, it like your trying to shoot me...oh" With a nervous chuckle, the now frantic blond hurried behind a flowerpot and tried to avoid as much eye contact as humanly possible with the silver haired hunter's was glare boring into him.

"Get serious, Cross, now"

With a sigh the master hunter pushed his glasses up slightly and walked to his chair and looked back, his previous character gone and a more worried look took it's place.

"My colleagues in America are in need of assistance. There is a shortage of hunters in America so we are transferring a group there to help out. And to ensure that it's not too obvious, we are going to disguise the group as a Visual Kei band going on tour in America. It'll make it so there's an excuse to travel around with out making the more stricter personal suspicious...Zero?"

Zero was out the door once the word 'America' was spoken of. Although he may not look it, the idea of being in a country that large freaked him out. You see, Zero never had the best sense of direction so it resulted in him losing the way...a lot. It's hard enough in Japan, but America? No thank you.

The hunter was too caught up in his thoughts and soon he saw a figure in front of him, well, he saw the figure just a tad too late. He felt his feet lose contact with the ground and he cursed at himself before he awaited the kiss of the harsh concrete floor... But right before he hit the floor, strong hands gripped his shoulders, balancing him. Suddenly he felt small. Those hands were large, fingers long, and were gripping his shoulders in a almost possessive way. It was a surprised, spur of the moment act, but for some reason, it felt right?

"Oi oi~, don't keep him to yourself~" A voice spoke from a distance.

"Right, he's _our_ vocalist, not just yours ya' know" Another voiced added.

"Just don't cause trouble you brats." One more voice muttered.

And so the five went to America.

.

.

.

Okay so this is where the story branches off, either I'm going to write the whole America thing (which I probably wont _) or I'll do a time skip to where they five go back to japan and the amnesia comes into play..

Plus I want to add, this is just a draft, more for me, but just to kind of gush out my thoughts and fix and stuff when the story becomes more clear in my head... so xD. One more thing, CHARACTERS!, help? When I do even the slightest AU stories, I have a hard time assigning characters so help is much appreciated.

Notes:

They come back to japan and zero is different?

Accident causes amnesia

Open relationship with guitarist

Kaname gets jealous.


	5. Family Reunited?

'Just how long are you going to hide, Zero-sama, your true _strength_, your true _power_, your true _self_...your true _blood_..."

"Shut up!... just shut up..."

"Zero, the truly delicate and fragile young boy of mine, that was thrust all too soon into the bloody truth of the world. The mask he was forced to wear, the hate that was drilled into him, the pain he held onto, was not Zero at all. And to top it off, you're telling me he is a Vampire Hunter? Are you mad?" A dark voice spat.

"Calm down love, I'm sure this kind young man will tell us what we need to know," Another voice started gently, "If he knows whats best for him..., right, Mister Yagari-san?" And finished with menacing undertones.

The said 'Mister' Yagari shivered, the hunter felt, scared, no, more like absolutely terrified. He was face to face with the two most powerful pure-bloods there is and the worst part, he got them pissed, oh no, it doesn't stop there, he got _parents_ pissed at _him _about what he got _their son_ into. He took a shaky breath and started to tell them the part of Zero's life they had to miss...

"I found Zero, he was getting attacked by a berserk level-E after his encounter with, Shizuka..." He heard the low growl from the pair but cautiously continued, "I decided to take him under my wing, then we split after that. I met him again where I found him trying to bite a girl-" He was cut off by a sudden outburst,

"What do you mean? Our Zero would never, have even been feeding him?" Yagari shrank back slightly as a deathly aura seeped from the pure-blooded couple. "Wait, who was the girl in question?" They pressed.

"Yuuki, Kuran Yuuki..." He wanted to take back what he said as soon as they spilled out.

"What did you do to him..., she is of pure-blood descent and you and your connections with Cross..."

"..."

"ANSWER us, _hunter_...NOW!"

"I …..shot him in the shoulder..." he managed to whisper out.

Picture this, you are a worried parent and some stranger comes in telling you your ill son is working with little to no food, no respect, and he gets shot for the said stranger's incompetence... What would you do?

"Leave, NOW!" The pair clutching their fists as if to prevent a murder to take place. "We expect a report on everything."

Two iron doors slammed shut as the hunter exited the room. "I told you they are the type to kill in an instant..." A broken voice muttered. Cross, he was curled up in the corner of the hall, his head bent. Yagari slumped down besides him. "Who would have known..."

Zero, not only a pure-blood, but the fact that he hid this from everyone...

Zero was never part of the Kiryu Family, but rather the only survivor of the Massacre. When the next generation of pure bloods were born, Zero.. a two years old Zero wandered off and got stuck in a pit for three days. When he came back, it was bloody hell. A war was raging on and Zero was thought to be dead, and almost all hope was lost for the vampire clan... Almost.

The silver vampire was born in England, and was raised there quietly before being moved to Japan where his encounter with Shizuka cut him off with his parents, losing connections momentarily. He was supposed to be a highly respected pure blood as his mother and father were of even higher ranks than the Kuran family. But one thing led to the next and the powerful pure blood Zero became the 'lowly level vampire Zero'.

Even more so that Zero is of English descent, and the Massacre ruled out any possibilities of a tattooed pure blood. Vampires of English descent are tattooed at birth to prevent any power surges and power hunger, but when the come of age, the tattoo disappears and they come into full power. However, this contradicts the Japanese way causing the misunderstanding of Zero's tattoo.

"But enough of Zero's past... Where is he anyway...?"

.

.

.

Ugh, I hate beginnings, with all the explaining and retelling and stuff.

**Well this is another one of Zero is a pureblood stuff xD**


	6. A Star I Suppose?

Ummm Hi?

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while but that's mostly due to my other account (this one has girlXguy based). I recently went on it, after about a year of forgetting about it and found I was plagiarized 0_0. The part that got me the most angry was that it was plain, copy and paste. Any whoo, the problem is solved xD, just needed to keep ya up to date. And it's getting pretty popular so I was all ^_^, and sorta...uhhh, kinda... forgot? _ sorry T^T.

Another thing, I've been getting comments that it's short ( as in my chapters), and I was confused as on Open Office Writer, it looked pretty long. Yea, I don't really read my own stories on FF, but when I saw it I was like 0_0, wow they weren't joking 0_0! So,... what do you want? Short but quick? Or Long but slow?

BTW, on random note, I got acupuncture today...-.-', not fun, not fun at all -.-

**On to the story xD**

Unknown to most of everyone, there is a special place. A small door is located on the busy streets of Tokyo. It seven steps down from the level ground and as a no sign indicating it different from the rest. Except for a small rose engraved under the door knob. At exactly five o' clock am, or perhaps a few seconds before, a silver haired boy steps out of the door and sets off for school. Just a regular day for him, so he thinks. But, today is the day that will change his life forever, or maybe just a little bit more than the norm. Never the less, lets get on with the show.

Messy silver bangs covered the lilac pink eyes of a certain boy as he dragged his feet across the crowed streets of Tokyo to his bus stop. He never understood why he had to go to the middle school that was two hours away, just that his boss told him to. Yup, his boss, he was a lost child aka an orphan. He worked at a exclusive night club as a planner for food. He was originally supposed to be a performer but they thought his looks weren't up to par...

He strolled along the street after getting off the bus when he was hit with a balloon filled with what he identified as hair dye. Aido and his friends loved to pick on him, which he usually ignored. He managed to make out Aido and his gang cackling as he pushed passed him. He growled when he saw a yellow ooze. Where they trying to make him a blond or something! Now that he thought about it, his normal deep silver hair plus the cheap blond hair dye could not turn out well. He entered a nearby hair salon and asked for a cut.

…

"Oh my, your so cute3" The hair stylist squealed. Thinking that it wasn't directed to him ignored the comment.

"Can I have a pair of scissors and," he thought for a bit, 'this dye is not going to come out easily' referencing it to the cheap but strangely permanent product his boss used for highlights. When he received the scissors he thanked the stylist and payed the price for the blades and left.

_Snip_

_ Snip_

_ Snip_

_ '__**Kay, so the plan for this story is an AU high school fic, with Zero as the seemingly 'nerd' to be bullied by all. One day, upperclassmen Kaname saves him form one of Aido's attack. While Kaname expected an 'thank you', he received an arrogant rolling of the eyes, which strangely, excites him. Him being the young star of VK modeling agency, no one dares to talk balk, well until he met the silverette with a sharp tongue. **_

_**Yup, this one's going to have Zero and Kaname as models for VK.**_

_**I like this one because there's sooooo many chances for Kaname to get jealous with Zero's jobs during photo shoots with OTHER partners xD.**_

_**Warning, the first few chapters, (if ever get around to actually making a story from Roze's Notebook that is), will probably be a tacky K-drama (for those of you who ever watched a K-drama, you know what I mean ^_^) so bear with me ^_^...? The cliché I hate you, I love you No! I hate you, the ugly duckling becomes the prettiest of all, sort of thing xD.**_

_**Fun Fact: This story was actually a Ryoma (Prince of Tennis) story from my days as a writer for Prince of Tennis. Sadly I lost my account for that one, T^T. (I was juggling around a lot of emails because of never ending spam, ugh and it got lot in the fiery pits of spam hell T^T) Gwaa, give my my account back! I have to update TT^TT~!**_

That was like 25% story, 75% me babbling... sorry T^T.

I w o n d e r I f a n y o n e r e m e m b e rs / r e c o g n i z e s m e o n m y o t h e r a c c o u n t s ?


	7. Zero?

"Kiryu Zero."

A name that described a silver haired hunter who left Japan, and Cross Academy for what should have been a short mission in America. _2 years ago_.When he was one day late, they assumed he was on a flight that got delayed, because, flights get delayed you know. After three days, they just thought Zero's airline just had bad weather, because that happens right? After a week had passed, they were seriously starting to get worried. And by 'they' it was none other than Kuran siblings. Well, more like Kuran _sibling_. Sure Yuuki was oh so worried for him in the beginning, what, _two _days, but she decided it was nothing to fuss about. Ever since Yuuki had come into her Pure Blood Inheritance, she became spoiled, and down-right mean. That's what utmost devotion and power does to you, you turn into a bi- I mean _brat _to put it nicely.

Kaname, on the other hand was becoming more and more unsure of the feeling that was growing every time he heard Zero wasn't back. The pang that you just can't ignore.

* * *

Okay so my recent uploads may be hectic and jumbled and sorta bad. I felt guilty for not uploading so I threw some more pages in Roze's Notebook to signal im still alive..so,..um sorry?...T^T


	8. Valentine

Valentine Special

The Night Class breathed a heavy sigh. _Valentine's Day._ In the human world, Valentine's is a bunch of love, chocolate, and all that mushy stuff. But for vampires, it's hell, literally. Every time Aido _seems_ happy, it's only because he's the only one that can be. His family is basically part cupid. More like the devil in the vampire's eyes. He links two people together every Valentine with the person they are the most awkward with to help 'acquaintance' them. And ever since Cross spouted those very words,...

~February 13~

_ Kaname and Zero were starring at each other for a good ten minutes before they passed each other at the roof. It was a daily occurrence for the pair. Usually Kaname would lean on the railings to get some fresh air. That was until he found that Zero also had an attraction to the particular relaxation spot; the roof._

_ Cross just so happened to be there when the pair had the starring contest. _

_ "My god, you two are sooooo awkward!" _

_ Aido also just so happened to be there when Cross spoke those cursed words._

_ "Really now." Aido never had a liking to Zero but he wanted some fun with Kaname so... _

Okay so I found this while rummaging through my files, but Valentine's passed... Should I continue it anyway? O_o


	9. Let me Feel Your Touch

Hello~ I've just finished watching Takumi-kun and I've got thinking. A Kaname Zero fic with a story line like Takumi kun would be interesting xD! Tell me what you think?

'Let Me Feel Your Touch' will be the title.

There is going to be a Version A, Version B, and a Version C

Version A will follow the movie more closely (Kaname and Zero never met before).

Version B will use the same base idea but be more off in it's own world (Kaname and Zero never met before). For example, Zero is a freshman and so is Kaname, thus them never meeting before.

Version C will take off in the midst of the original story line (Kaname and Zero know each other). For example, Ichiru shows up all of a sudden and Kaname starts to notice changes in Zero.

For those of you who watched the movie, you'll see the similarities in Version A and Ichiru's role.

For those of you who didn't, WATCH IT xD. But if you don't, don't worry, I'm not going to make random references like 'remember in that part where this and that happened' and leave you confused xP.

Quick summary, the main focus is KanamexZero and a big role is Zero's Human Phobia (in Version A), or Vampire Phobia (in Version B and C).

I'm probably going to make this one into a story/stories first. Roze's Notebook is basically a jumble of baby stories I pick at when I get bored xP. But trust me, when I get one of my idea rushes, I can't stop (remember my crazy updates when I started Allure xD).


	10. Author's Note Read Me Read Me READ ME!

Let Me Feel Your Touch is set to debut soon~! And also, check my profile once in a while (starting from Tuesday, I haven't updated it yet*eheehee, i'm so lazy -.-') for IMPORTANT info~. Another thing, I've decided to mesh some of the entries in Roze's Notebook into a great big story(s)~! Let Me Feel Your Touch has three versions, A, B, and C so my notebook will finally be of some use xD.

On a side note: I'm sorry my latest chapters are not real chapters but me ranting TT^TT, but to make up for it a new story is coming out and my writing skills are improving(?) , I think?

ALSO~! **Rated M~! **I have been getting requests to do some M scenes but I've never done it before so I have no clue how it will turn out *blush*. Advice anyone?

Okay so the first version to debut will be version C. The reason why version C will debut first is all thanks to irmina and ben4kevin as they indirectly reinstated my interest in a pure blood Zero fic xD.

And~ The first chapter for Version C will be *drum roll~* Blood Stained Skies~! Congrats Blood Stained Skies, you've graduated xD.


End file.
